You
by Miyu1
Summary: A story of Miyu, Larva and vampirism in the early Meiji Resoration Era. Titled after the song "You" by Hamasaki Ayumi.


You  
By: Miyu Ayumi  
http://miyu.nu  
Miyu@miyu.nu - Questions, Comments, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: The title of this fic is dedicated to a song of the same name by Ayumi Hamasaki. I included the translation in various parts of this fic. I think it describes what Miyu would be feeling quite well. If you hadn't guessed, this is not your typical VPM fic. It is set in the Meiji Restoration Era of Japan, and is, for the most part, historically accurate. This fic has some Anne Rice-type action in it, so if you dislike Anne Rice's work (who I much admire) please read it anyway and give it a chance, ne? I hope you enjoy my work. *^^*  
  
Your face from the side   
Is so beautiful that it saddens me   
Without being able say even a single word   
When I realize it, the tears start flowing   
I'm sure that everyone, more than they thought   
Felt hurt and exhausted   
I'm sorry for not noticing  
  
The folds of her bamboo-print silk kimono wavered soflty as the cool breeze from south of the hills came cascading toward her. A girl of thirteen stood there silently, soaking in the rays of the spring sun. In the distance the wail of a train could be heard; signaling a new era of civilization.   
The Meiji Restoration had begun, and Japan was in the midst of westernizing itself to fit the times. This was something that the Emperor had encouraged, so the people found themselves opening their hearts more and more to these strange foreigners with their pale skin, hair and eyes. Kimonos were slowly being replaced with this other peculiar form of western dress, except for the women. Women were just toys, and little had changed for them; with the exception that now the lucky ones would be married to a white man, and whisked away to the West. Many a geisha dreamed of this. Trade was booming, and the economy was at a peak, due to ingenious planning by the nobles of the Emperor himself. Trains were becoming a replacement for shipping, and if one was looking fore amusement; if you were lucky you could spent a day in a small, strange little machine so quaintly dubbed an "automobile".  
Of course, the girl saw all of this. As she aged every year, so did the world around her. Soon enough, large foreign men in odd-looking black and white "suits" were paying visits to her family's house. They would entertain these foreigners, and she would be expected to dress up in all her most beautiful finery and play host to these men with her younger sisters. The men were always most polite, (as was expected of course), but she still felt a bit adamant about the way her father expected her to cater to a foreigners' every whim. Just because she was the Emperor Meiji's daughter ...she was considered a jewel that was of highest privilege to see.  
"Miyu-sama." The girl turned around abruptly, to see a servant standing upon the hill behind her. The sun was setting, and the colors of the Japanese sky were brilliant shades of indigo, violet, gold and scarlet.  
"What is it that you want?" Miyu relied, somewhat bitterly, that her temporary bliss and peace-of-mind had been so rudely interrupted.   
"You are to have dinner with your father and his guests tonight, Princess." The servant replied, bowing deeply. "If you have not forgotten your mother telling you this, this very morning."  
Miyu's eyelid twitched a bit. She would rather not. It was all becoming so routine, and for a girl of thirteen, excitement was a very desirable thing. Being the eldest daughter of an Emperor usually meant being married off to a Shogun or nobleman as a "gift". She knew that. Perhaps he was planning to "give" her to a Western leader? She shuddered at that thought. Yes, they were handsome, but they were old, and she had no desire to marry!   
"I shall be there in a moment."  
  
Wrapped in the winds of spring Imagining distant dreams   
Through the break in the clouds they've all disappeared   
The autumn sky causes my heart to ache   
The sea in the winter is so cold   
To the point where I feel I'm falling into a dream   
Time kept passing   
  
The dinning room in the Imperial Palace was very large, and elegantly furnished. It was only used for special occasions, of course, so Miyu deducted that this night would be another for entertaining more leaders of the foreign persuasion. Most likely for diplomatic reasons, she assumed. Trade or something like that.   
The evening had been spent with her servants, being lavished up in fine garments. As she lightly treaded down the halls, the nightingale wooden flooring sang in shrill, yet floral-sounding chirps. Miyu was in a less-than-chipper mood this night, as her mind kept going over her fate again and again. A predetermined fate to be a typical bride, married not for love, but for diplomacy? It was almost brutal that her own family would do such a thing to her. Resentment...was that what she felt building up in her heart? The long, waist-length black hair that usually cascaded down her back and shoulders was worn up in beautiful ivory clips this night, matching her ivory and sepia-colored kimono. Her hazel eyes looked down in front of her... instead of straight ahead. She would rather not see how close she was to arriving at the dinning room. Everyone in the land celebrated Miyu's unrivaled beauty, except her. She didn't care much.. she had been quite the tomboy as a child. But now she was a woman, and a boring life of servitude and bland, loveless sex awaited her.  
"Ah, and my lovely daughter has decided to grace us with her presence." Her father, Emperor Meiji's voice boomed, as the servants opened the screens to the room, signaling the Princess' arrival. He seemed to be in a good mood tonight, Miyu guessed. She kneeled down on the soft tatami mat across from her mother, surrounded by her two younger sisters: Yui, who was 13 also, but a few days younger, and Kikue, who was only 6. Yui was darker skinned than Miyu, who had unusually pale ivory skin. She was not nearly as lovely as Miyu either, yet the two were extremely close...and had been best friends since birth. Yui smiled a knowing smile at Miyu, who looked cold, and bemused. It cheered her up to know that she had support, but it also daunted her when the realization that Yui, her Yui...would most likely suffer the same fate as she. Unhappy marriage.  
As Miyu glanced at the guests, she was not surprised. They were Western Diplomats, as she had originally guessed. Her father introduced her to them formally, one-by-one.   
"Miyu tomoshimasu." She would say politely, to each one.  
The last one caught her eye. He was INCREDIBLY handsome ...in his mid-twenties maybe ...his eyes were of a shade of blue that reminded her of the distant ocean, and his hair was of the lightest shade of sky blue. He had to be the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes upon. Suddenly be married to a foreigner and taken away to a distant land did not seem so terrible anymore. Suddenly making love to a man she hardly knew did not seem so bland. She blushed heavily at this thought. A husky laugh snapped her out of her trance. Miyu's eyes darted up, and were met by the sea-blue eyes of the very man that had captivated her mind only a moment before. ...and she could have sworn they flashed blood-red for a second. She blinked, her cheeks flushed.  
"Larva, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The handsome stranger said, looking directly at her (which only made her blush more), in perfect Japanese.  
Her father went on to explain to the rest of her family and the court that Larva and the other two, older men, had come to Japan all the way from Europe, and were here to discuss trade issues; mainly bartering for servants, like geisha and men to do hard labor as indentured servants. Her father went on about how her thought it would be a wonderful idea, especially for the underprivileged citizens of his country to be able to travel and make a good living for themselves elsewhere. As much as Miyu tried to pay attention to what her Father was saying, she couldn't take her eyes off that man.   
  
I've passed through those many incidents   
And now, the fact that you're here   
Can always be something I can think proudly of   
People always seem to feel they can't put it into words   
While holding memories and feelings   
I'll go on living  
  
At the end of the dinner, everyone was to retire and the Emperor was to converse with the visitors for a few hours before the returned to their guest quarters for the night. Miyu, in her nightdress, tiptoed towards the garden where the visitors were conversing with her father. Carefully passing each room silently, so that no one would catch scent of her doings, she made her way to her desired destination.   
She could not put her finger on what it was about the beautiful stranger that had gripped her chest with such firmness. He was unmistakenably gorgeous, more so than any human being she had ever seen before in her life, but that was not all that had intrigued her. Was it his mannerisms? His eyes? Was that an illusion, the way they had gone from sea green to blood red in that instant, or imagination? Whatever the matter, her curiosity was heightened and she would be infatuated with this foreign man and the situation until she had figured all of it out to the point where it made sense.  
"Miyu!"  
Miyu whirled around, containing a small gasp that had built up in her throat from surprise.  
"Yui-chan! What are you doing, following me in that way?" Miyu scolded, even though she knew scolding her sister was of the up most hypocrisy, considering what she was doing, herself.  
"I wanted to see what you were doing." Yui pouted. She knew, but she always feared for her sister's safety, and it was not uncommon for her to tag along even if Miyu said it was unnecessary.  
"Shh.." Miyu cautioned. "You may wake the servants, or even worse, mother."   
"Uun." Yui nodded acknowledgingly.   
"Please go back to bed Yui-chan." Miyu pleaded, gripping her fragile sister's hand. "I want to see his face once more before I retire to bed." She paused, her hazel eyes exchanging a knowing gaze with Yui's dark almond brown ones. "You understand, ne?"  
Yui nodded, smiled, and silently tiptoed back to her room. Sighing with relief, Miyu turned the corner of the hallway, and proceeded outside, running behind the rocks that obscured the view between where she was hiding and where her father was talking of business with Larva and his two men. Peeking around the edge of one of the rocks, her eyes locked onto the one she had so longed to gaze upon since dinner that evening. Her curiosity once again piqued, and she listened attentively to every word he spoke; of the economy of Britain, of wars in Scotland and Ireland....and of many other interesting names and places that she hadn't the slightest clue of their being.   
Sleep, however, was beginning to lay claim of her as she listened. Her eyelids were becoming heavy. The voices of her father and the men were mingling together like a monotone lullaby, and she found herself folding the soft moss beneath her as if it were her soft futon linens. In a dreamlike state, she thought she heard Larva's voice mention her name...Miyu...  
"...Miyu."  
Miyu lifted her head, blinking herself back awake, back to reality. Was that reality? He said her name! She listened, with all her might, to catch the conversation.  
"You wish to discuss with me the hand of my daughter?" It was her father, Emperor Meiji's voice.  
"Yes, your Highness." Larva bowed his tall, muscular frame in servitude to the Japanese ruler.  
Miyu's heart felt as if it had stopped beating. She could not believe what she had just heard! He wanted to marry her. Her mysterious stranger was to whisk her away to a new land? A million thoughts poured into her head at once. What of her family? Leaving her mother, her father, and Kikue? YUI? She could not bear the thought of leaving Yui. It would be a bittersweet thing... but this man...this man had captured her young heart in an iron grip.   
"She is of age." The Emperor smiled. "Yes, I shall give her to you. We will prepare for a grand wedding in a fortnight, and you shall take her to the West, and she shall be your Princess there."   
"Yes, your majesty, she shall rule by my side." Larva replied, bowing once again, then clasping hands with her father. These two were certainly on good terms.  
That night, Miyu did not sleep. She could not sleep. She lay awake, eyes drawn up toward the wooden ceiling, fleeting thoughts of the future grazing through her young mind. She was to marry in a fortnight. She had not known that Larva was a European Prince, but now it was made most apparent. She was to be a Queen in a foreign land? This was like a fairytale that her mother had told her so many years ago when she was Kikue's age. Finally, morning would come...and life would continue. Preparations for the wedding started taking place immediately. At this time in history, it was custom that the bride and groom would not see each other until their wedding, and then the night after would be spent making love. So Miyu had every reason to be apprehensive. How would this beautiful man treat her? The very thought of his naked body next to hers...sent a shiver down her spine. These were all new feelings for the young Princess. All new sensations.   
  
Always taking the hard path   
There were also times when I felt exhausted   
But when we finally arrive...   
Just being by your side soothes my soul   
Someday, pray I can be that support  
  
The rest of the week went by like a blur. Day by day preparations were made, and a wedding kimono was sewn by the most desirable seamtresses in the land. The entire land was enthralled with the excitement of their beautiful Princess marrying a startlingly handsome royal European man.   
Finally, the day came, and the ceremony commenced. It all went by like a blur for the Princess, for being in such close proximity with him was enough to send her senses over the edge. Had she fallen in love with an enigma? Was it too early to decide? She had so many questions that she knew would be left unanswered at the moment. All she could do was look into his eyes and hope he understood, even though they did not know each other, as far as she was concerned.  
  
The night had finally come, and Larva escorted Miyu into their room. She sat down daintily on a western-style couch that had been placed in the lavishly furnished quarter, and held her breath as her lit candles around the room for lighting.  
"You need not be so afraid of me." He said gently, his back to her as he lit more candles, his words completely catching the young bride off guard.  
She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound would come forth. Instead, she turned her head away, gazing down at the rich, scarlet tapestry that was hung on the wall. It seemed so peculiar, this mix of a traditional Japanese room, furnished with so many rich, European items.   
He turned around, piercing her soul with his gaze. His eyes were unmistakeningly the color of fresh blood now! Miyu gasped, her heartbeat filling her ears as if the room's atmosphere had suddenly been flooded with the scent of opium. He approached her, every step slow. Eloquent. He was a gentile person by nature, she could see, that is if he even WAS a person. The though would have amused her at any other time than this, for she was now frightened as much as she was infatuated.   
She blinked, and he was facing her! She had no time to ponder how her had moved from one side of the room to the other in the time in took for her to blink, but there he was. He cupped her face in his hands, which Miyu noticed now were of the palest white, and fingernails had been replaced with long, red dagger-like claws. She was frozen. Her eyes widened as he leaned down, and planted soft, sensual butterfly kisses all along her neck. She shuddered with pleasure, still to afraid to move. What was he?   
All of a sudden, she felt two sharp stinging sensations in her neck! It was as if someone had driven two tiny daggers into her creamy, unbroken flesh! She rolled her head back in pain, as she began to black out. Her blood was leaving her body, and rapidly entering his. Her limbs felt numb, and now she was not frozen with fear, but paralyzed with lack of life energy - lack of blood.   
Larva pulled back, reeling his head back from the crevice between her shoulder and her neck that her had so monstrously gorged himself upon. Miyu was now in a state of delirium, pulsing back and forth between darkness and light. Her body was becoming more and more lifeless by the second. Larva stepped back, and pointed a long, clawed finger to his wrist. With one swift slicing motion, he slit his right wrist open and held it up to Miyu's pink, supple lips.   
"Drink, my Princess. My love."  
He tilted her limp head towards him, and gently forced his wound to her mouth. Weakly, she drank, her thirst getting more and more demanding by the moment, along with her growing strength. He thrust her away, as he felt she had taken enough. She stumbled backwards, before regaining her equilibrium and standing back on her feet. Everything was new now. Her eyes hadn't just adjusted to the light as the candles began to flicker - it seemed that her eyes WERE the light! She looked around in awe at this beautiful darkness. Shadows all around her seemed to dance in unison with an age-old song that the stars sang, that humans had long forgotten existed. The old world intertwined with the new, and Miyu felt more alive now than she had ever felt before. Then she looked directly in front of her. Larva.  
They now stared at each other from opposite sides of the room.  
"W..What have you done to me?" Miyu asked him, her voice full of curiosity and want. She felt something now that she had never before felt - the urge to lay with him.  
The moment shattered though, because before he could answer, Miyu collapsed onto the matted floor. Convulsions. She suppressed a scream as her body went through fits of pain. Every cell, every fiber of her material being was on fire! Her head jetted back in agony, and she dug her fingernails into the tatami mats.  
"Larva!!" She cried. "What have you done to me!?"  
"It is your body dying.." He replied sadly, as he watched her. The pain in his eyes was apparent. Did he love this girl? "Mou ..chotto.." He said, comfortingly. "It will be over soon, and you will be a new being, Miyu. You will be immortal. There will be no death, no pestilence, no sickness for you."  
  
The pain stopped as abruptly as it had started. Larva came over to her, clasping her shivering body to him. They were now one. She nuzzled down into his arms and cried tears of blood.   
"Miyu, you are now truly my bride." Larva whispered to her. She looked up at him, her eyes glowing now, in a strange mix of bright bright yellow-gold. His face held a look of surprise, then of adoration. "My Miyu." He exposed his neck, and she grasped onto him, drinking from him as he had from her.   
"Oishii.." She said gingerly as she withdrew, licking the last drop of blood from her lips. This new taste was nothing like she had ever tried before. It was of pure honey. She could not get enough of it! She wanted more...  
He smiled down at her, and drew her towards their bedding.   
They would never again be separate. The would live as Vampires for ages to come, with each other to rely on for security, company, and love. Over the decades they would kill together, feast together, and sleep together. A tie that could never be broken. Miyu reached her land of fantasy in the West, with her beautiful stranger; but not as a Princess.   
Rather, as a Vampire Princess.  
  
Wrapped in the winds of spring  
Imagining distant dreams  
Through the break in the clouds they've all disappeared  
The autumn sky causes my heart to ache  
The sea in the winter is so cold  
To the point where I feel I'm falling into a dream  
Time kept passing  
  
Owari.  



End file.
